La Tempestad
by PinkGirl.Directioner
Summary: Frida Suárez llega a un pueblo llamado "Nuestra señora del Mar" y debe enfrentar las burlas de la gente pero hay mismo conoce al Capitán Rivera; Frida y Manny se enamoran y recuerdan que ya se habían conocido desde niños,pero Zoe Aves esta comprometida con Manny y ella le tiene celos a Frida;mas adelante Dr.Chipotles.Jr era un compañero de clases y ahora es un empresario de Mafía
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Hola ! Se que he tardado mucho en escribir pero ya no tengo muchas ideas para la historia de Amor Prohibido pero ahora tengo una nueva de "El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera".**

**Ayer estaba viendo una novela llamada "La Tempestad" (Bueno yo ya la había visto desde el Capítulo 1) bueno como les decía me gusto la novela y pues quería hacer un Fic de esa novela y se me ocurrió de "El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera" y estoy emocionada (de la novela) por que ya voy en el Cap 61 de la novela y es muy interesante les recomiendo que la vean donde sea que estén (Solo que sepan hablar en Español); tal vez para ustedes creen que este Fic es un parodia pero no yo la estoy haciendo tal cual y si quieren que agregue canciones a la novela por supuesto yo aceptaría cualquier canción solo que sea en Ingles y en Español y pues les dejo la introducción de la novela**

* * *

**La Tempestad se desatará con la historia de amor de Frida Suarez (Ximena Reverte) y Manny Rivera/El Tigre (William Levy).**

Frida Suárez trabaja como gerente en un hotel, del cual es despedida cuando denuncia al importante empresario Ernesto Contreras (**Manuel Ojeda**), por intento de abuso sexual a una empleada. Él jura vengarse de ella.

Por si no bastara, Frida recibe la dolorosa noticia de que su madre, Beatriz Suárez (**María Sórte**), tiene una enfermedad que pone en riesgo su salud y que la obliga a guardar constante reposo; e incluso a cambiar de residencia por recomendación médica.

Paralelamente, en el pueblo de Nuestra Señora del Mar, Manny Rivera, un joven apuesto, quien es capitán y propietario de un barco pesquero llamado "La Tempestad"; trabaja surtiendo mercancía para una fábrica de conservas marinas, llamada _Neptuno_.

Zoe Aves (**Laura Carmine**), hija del alcalde de dicho pueblo, está obsesionada con Manny; quien no responde a sus coqueteos, pero finalmente Manny cede, y ella logrará que él la seduzca.

Mercedes Artigas (**Daniela Romo**), una elegante y misteriosa mujer, le ofrece a Marina el manejo económico y financiero de la empresa _Neptuno_, oportunidad que acepta ahora que no tiene trabajo y que su madre requiere de vivir en un lugar tranquilo. Es así como Frida llega al pueblo de Nuestra Señora del Mar, donde conoce a Manny.

Mercedes, en realidad es la madre biológica de Frida. En su juventud quedó embarazada y se vio a merced de Ernesto Contreras, quien le arrebató a su otra hija gemela, Magdalena (**Ximena Navarrete**). Mercedes forjó una fortuna, con la que también adquirió el respeto de quienes la rodean y el poder necesario para enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Mercedes ha dedicado su vida a recuperar a sus hijas, para esto, ha tenido que involucrarse con gente del bajo mundo de la trata de blancas, convirtiéndose en "La reina de la noche", cuya personalidad le ha permitido salvar a muchas jovencitas víctimas.

En su primer encuentro en la empresa _Neptuno_, Frida se muestra ante Manny con altivez, tratándolo como a un empleado más; por su parte, Damián la ignora y se presenta ante Marina haciendo gala de su autoridad con su tripulación de testigos.

Frida, furiosa al sentirse humillada, decide rompe el contrato con él. Olinto (**Luis Manuel Ávila**), el administrador, le explica que el contrato con el capitán Fabré no puede romperse.

Frida se encuentra en el pueblo con DJango The Dead(**Iván Sánchez**), un antiguo compañero de clases, quien es ahora un poderoso empresario.

DJango trabaja con una mafia que se dedica al secuestro y tráfico de personas, especialmente mujeres a las que destina a la prostitución. El alcalde del pueblo, Fulgencio (), es su aliado. DJango le ordena que destruya tanto la fábrica como el barco de Damián, pues de esa manera librarán obstáculos.

Marina ignora que Hernán está detrás de los ataques a la fábrica, lo que ocasiona pérdidas considerables, por lo que Frida y Manny se ven obligados a hacer una tregua para poder unir esfuerzos; es cuando reconocen que se han enamorado.

**Frida Suárez como Marina Reverte**

**Manny Rivera/El Tigre como El Capitán Damián Fabre**

**Zoe Aves como Esthercita**

**DJango The Dead como Hernán **

* * *

Bueno esta es la introducción y en unos momentos ya estarán los capítulos.

**Espero que les guste este Fic y si no llegaré en la noche y les jalaré los pies sean donde estén MUAJAJAJAJA...Es broma no es cierto pero dejen reviews :3 Hasta el Próximo Capítulo :3 **


	2. Frida Conoce a Mercedes

_**"Hoy Tengo Ganas de Ti"**_

_**De: Alejandro Fernández y Christina Aguilera **_

_**Fuiste ave de paso, y no sé porque razón**_

_** me fui acostumbrando, cada día más a ti los dos inventamos, **_

_**la aventura del amor llenaste mi vida, y después te vi partir sin decirme adiós, **_

_**yo te vi partir  
Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino y que te sientas mujer solamente **_

_**conmigo hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti **_

_**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana **_

_**hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Christina aguilera **_

_**No hay nada más triste, que el silencio y el dolor **_

_**nada más amargo, que saber que te perdí **_

_**hoy busco en la noche, el sonido de tu voz y donde te escondes,**_

_** para ****llenarme de ti**_

_** llenarme de ti, ****llenarme de ti  
Alejandro Fernández y Christina Aguilera  
****Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino **_

_**y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo **_

_**hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti **_

_**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**_

_** hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti **_

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo **_

_**hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti **_

_**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana **_

_**hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_Y esta es la canción del Tema de "La Tempestad" la canción se llama "Hoy Tengo Ganas De Ti" de Alejandro Fernández y Christina Aguilera (Como ya había puesto el título de arriba) (Si lo leyeron de aprisa juro que los mato...Jajajaja...es broma) búsquenla y espero que les guste mucho la canción...Y espero que les guste XD...yo no sabía que hacer con los otros Fic´s...fui a un "Curso de Verano" durante 1 mes...y ya saben como son pero ¬¬... en este me divertí como nunca lo había hecho...Jajajajajajaja...Si quieren que agregue algo díganme pero que concuerde con el Capitulo anterior y...y creo que exagere un poco(Si exagere mucho 1,000 disculpas)...para mi amiga del Alma **FlooVioletta** la quiero le mando besos y abrazos y te extraño muchisisismo y a **Nini Godoy :3 **por aceptar mi solicitud y me esta gustando tu Fic y continúala ...para ya no aburrirlos.. mas que nada... Disfrútenlo y adórenlo...__Para que no los aburra mas el Capitulo 1 Señoritas y Señoritos_

_(Jajajajajajajajaja "Señoritos"*muriendo de la risa*) _

_Discúlpenme soy mu risueña y ya saben *limpiándome las lagrimas de la risa*_

_Bueno Chao les dejo __EL CAPITULO No 1 _

* * *

**SUÉTEME,AYUDENMÉ,SUELTENME, AYUDENME NOOOOOOOO PORFAVOR...Se dejaron escuchar los gritos.**

Frida ve a la camarera tirada y llorando y le pregunta que pasó y la camarera le dice llorando-Señorita abusó de mí abusó de mi-

-Ven conmigo de inmediato...Icario ten a la mano el numero de la policía-

-De inmediato Señorita Frida-

Suena el timbre donde esta hospedado Ernesto Contreras, un hombre rico y poderoso y pregunta-¿En que puedo servirles?

-Señor Contreras...soy Frida Suarez y vengo a avisarle que esta camarera presentara una denuncia en contra suya-

-¿En mi contra?...Por favor... y usted ¿Sabe quien soy? ¿Señorita Suarez?-

-Claro que si es uno de nuestros clientes más importantes de nuestro hotel pero lo que usted cometió es un delito y lo cometió dentro de nuestras instalaciones de nuestro hotel y en contra de la gente personal- Dijo muy angustiada.

* * *

**Mientras en el vivero de Beatriz:**

La mamá (adoptiva de Frida) Beatriz, estaba regando sus plantas en su vivero y en ese momento siente un dolor en su pecho y dice-Por favor no otra vez- camina hasta una mesa donde están las plantas y dice:

-Virgen ayúdame a aguantar este dolor ...por favor- mira al cielo se sentía mareada, calló al suelo y tiró sus plantas.

* * *

**Ernesto tratando de convencer a Frida lo sucedido: **

-Mejor aclaremos lo sucedido...¿cuanto quieren?-

-No vamos a hacer ningún arreglo ya hablara usted sobre su juegos con quien corresponda...Icario que suban las autoridades a la Suite del Señor Contreras-

Frida sale de la Suite del Sr. Contreras y todos les aplauden-No es necesario...solo cumplí con mi deber...ustedes están saben que están seguros yo haría algo así por alguna injusticia-

Frida se va y baja y se encuentra al Director del hotel y le reclama-Todos se enteraron el lió que cometiste...ve a detener a la policía en este mismo instante-

-¿Usted cree que voy a dejar que alguien viole a nuestro personal? Dentro de nuestras instalaciones; yo no voy a ser cómplice de esto, no dejare que nadie sufra algo así y de ahora en adelante estaré a cargo de la cadena del hospital-

-Si el Sr. Contreras sale preso de este hotel usted estará fuera de este hotel porque se lo diré a la Directora que te saqué del hotel mañana temprano-

-La Directora estará a lado mío y no del suyo porque esto no se puede aceptar en este hospital-

Reporteros:-Sr Conteras ¿como sucedió esto? Denos alguna explicación-

Frida le dice a la víctima-Solo diles que pasó y se aclaran las cosas esta bien-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el campo de Golf:**

-Entonces ¿esto es lo que sucedió en el hotel?-

-Claro que sí Sra. Mercedes-

-Tengo un asunto...puedes llevarme a donde esta la señorita-

-Claro que sí-

* * *

**Las discusiones en el Hotel donde trabaja Marina:**

-Señorita usted debió de detener a la policía-

-Ustedes quien ponerse en contra mía?

-Claro que no pero esto no debió de suceder...-en eso fueron interrumpidos.

-Esto es injusto solo trate de ayudar a la camarera y ustedes quieren que deje pasar lo que sucedió...-

-Señorita Suarez le pido que se calme y se tranquilice...-

Frida se fue del hotel y se fue directo a su coche y en eso le marca el Dr. González-Señorita Frida...le he detectado un tumor de pulmones a su mamá necesito que venga en este instante-

Frida fue al hospital para ver a su mamá y vio que su mamá estaba inconsciente y le susurró-No te dejare morir estaré a tu lado siempre mamá-

* * *

**A fuera del Hospital **

**Mercedes rescata ** a Frida de unos reporteros, a fuera del hospital, se sube al auto y Mercedes le ofrece trabajo:

?:-¿Eres Frida Suarez?-

-Si Señora y ¿usted quien es? y ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-Soy Mercedes Artiga y quiero ofrecerle trabajo en "La Empacadora"-

-¿Para?-

-Usted será la administradora de la empacadora-

-Y ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Usted ira a supervisar los alimentos marinos de "La empacadora Neptuno" claro que sí ¿acepta?-

-Esta bien acepto a su propuesta Sra. Mercedes-

-Dígame solo Mercedes, por favor-

-¿Pero que tengo que hacer?-

-Solo tienes que ser la administradora de una empacadora de alimentos marinos en un pueblo llamado Nuestra señora del mar.-

-¿Tengo que firmar algún contrato?-

-Si, pero tiene que venir a mi casa para darle las explicaciones-

-¿A su casa?...Usted no me dijo nada de ir a su casa-con un tono muy molesto

-Si, tiene que venir para firmar el contrato-

-Esta bien pero tengo que ir a mi casa para cambiarme-

-No se preocupe yo tengo ropa que le podrá servir a Usted-

-Y ¿me quedara muy bien?-

-Claro que si Frida, cuente conmigo-

-Esta bien-

* * *

**Mercedes y Frida **llegaron a la mansión donde vive Mercedes y a Frida le gusto la casa; entró a la oficina donde estaba Mercedes y empezó a leer el contrato y lo firmó.

-Muy bien-Dijo Mercedes con felicidad-Ahora eres parte de "La Empacadora"

-Y ¿Dónde esta "La empacadora"?-Preguntó Frida con seriedad.

-Esta en el pueblo "Nuestra Señora del Mar"-

-Y ¿Dónde esta ese pueblo-

-Esta en un pueblo muy lejos de aquí pero José te llevara para el pueblo-

-Esta bien-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el barco de "La Tempestad"**

En medio de una tormenta, el barco había sido atacado por unos piratas y Lázaro (el grumete) cae al mar y Manny se lanza para rescatarlo.

* * *

**¿Manny lograra rescatar a Lázaro? ¿Qué tiene entre manos Ernesto? ¿A Beatriz le lograrán quitar el tumor? ¿Frida le dirá a su madre que la tiene que dejar? ¿Mercedes podrá convencer a Frida de otras cosas?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de la "Tempestad"...Por favor dejen Reviews, opiniones y criticas acepto todo menos maldiciones y palabras groseras.**

**Cuídense, pórtense muy bien y felices regresos a clases o felices últimos días de vacaciones y obedezcan a su madres que son los mas bello que hayan tenido y no las hagan enojar para nada y ayuden para que les den lo quieran. Chao, besos y abrazos.**

**Si tienen Facebook o Twitter búsquenme: FB: Eva Borrás (Tengo una imagen de Harry Styles en color Sepia) y en Twitter: DirectionerEvaS Follow me como dicen Jejeje. **


	3. El falso abuso de Zoe

_**Yo: **__Hola ..Hola...Hola...¿Como están? espero que bien y si están enfermos que se recuperen_ pronto...**FlooVioletta**_: claro que tienes que verla esta buenísima solo que no los encontraras por orden te la_ recomiendo...**Frida the Frost: **_Claro que la continuare...Mas que nada hay una novela al igual que esta que es "__**Colombiana**__" Saludos allá y a todas las personas colombianas...la telenovela colombiana se llama "__**La Tormenta" **__yo no la he visto pero bueno también se las recomiendo...y perdón por tardarme en escribirla estaba comprando los libros para la escuela y los cuadernos y ya saben una lista que dan :c :c :c :c...pero tengo solo 5 días por que el Lunes ya entró a la escuela y no tendré tiempo de escribir o a veces sí pero subiré los capítulos pero aun así no podre hasta el fin de semana...ODIO LA ESCUELA LA ODIO, Y YO QUERÍA MÁS VACACIONES PERO BUENO ASÍ ES LA VIDA Y...__**FlooVioletta:**__ Me gustaría ir allá contigo para platicar sobre 1D, Fic´s y lo que tenemos en común pero te gustaría ir conmigo a Inglaterra y conocerlos? Espero que te guste esta idea así que ve ahorrando por que faltan 4 años para que vaya a Inglaterra (Cuando tenga 18) que te parece aceptas?...XD XD XD XD XD XD..._

_*Tocan la puerta*_

**_Yo: _**_¿Quién es?_

**_?:_**_..._

**_?: _**_*fuera de la casa* Que enojona._

**_Yo:_**_ *abriendo la puerta* Manny? Frida? Chipote?_

**_?: _**_Es Chipotles señorita._

**_Manny: _**_¿Y tu quien eres?_

**_yo:_**_ *pensando*...Harriet c:_

**_Frida: _**_Yo soy Frida Suarez mucho gusto de conocerte Harriet._

**_Yo: _**_Mucho gusto Frida pasa._

**_Manny: _**_Yo soy..._

**_Yo: _**_Manny AKA"El tigre" _

**_Manny: _**_¿Como supiste?_

**_Yo: _**_Cuando era niña veía tu caricatura ¬¬_

**_Manny: _**_Wow!_

**_Yo: _**_Puedo terminar la historia(Mirando de reojo a Manny)._

**_Manny: _**_Claro que sí_

_ Ya no los aburro mas el Capitulo 2 xD_

_Va ser un resumen muy corto discúlpenme :c :c :c _

* * *

_Frida llega al Pueblo de Nuestra Señora del Mar que se ubica en Veracruz._

**_Mientras tanto con Zoe:_**

_Madrina de Manny: Hazle creer que fuiste violada por Manny!_

_Zoe: Y me creearan?_

_M de Manny: Pues claro._


End file.
